Untouched
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam is married but haven't seen each other in over 3 months because of Adam's tour schedule, well Adam is back home and Kris welcomes him with opened arms...and opened legs.


"Baby!" Kris exclaimed excitedly.

A big joyful smile spread across Adam's face as he began running toward his husband. The airport was crowded with families and tourists but it didn't stop the two men from embracing passionately once they got hold of each other. Kris jumped into Adam's arms wrapping his short legs around the taller mans torso. Adam held his tiny husband to him grabbing at his ass, the two men's eyes met for the first time in over three months, they were so happy to be together again, their damn tour schedules keeping them apart. Kris couldn't wait to feel his husbands lips on his again he quickly bent down and a wave of love and emotion surged through both men as they their mouths joined.

When they leaned back from thier intense public makeout session Adam had tears in his eyes.

"What's--what's wrong baby,?" Kris asked wiping the tears away with his thumb.

The older man leaned in and put his forehead to Kris',"I missed you so much," Adam whispered.

"I'm here now baby, we have a whole six months before I leave for my tour, we have time now," Kris said lovingly into Adam's freckled ear, you could hear the smile in the smaller mans voice.

"Now let's go home and get these clothes off of you," Adam whispered lightly grinning while giving his husbands ass a little squeeze.

--

An hour later they were in their bed naked together, Kris' body looked so petite under Adam's larger frame. Kris was so happy to have his husband back in their bed, those three months without him had been torture. He had no Adam to hold him while he slept, no Adam to kiss goodnight, and worst of all Adam wasn't there to give him the insane pleasure he craved almost every night. The most they had done was a little phone sex about once every two weeks which wasn't nearly as satisfying as actually having his hot sweaty naked body pressed up against him. Kris had become best friends with his hands and fingers these past months. He also thanked god for whoever invented youtube so all he would have to do was search his husbands name and pick a good fan made vid dedicated to his husbands sexiness to watch and pleasure himself to that night. But nothing compared to actually having him here with him.

Adam trailed his hands down Kris' naked thighs causing the smaller man to hold his breath, he hadn't felt those hands on him in months, it felt so good.

"Touch me baby," Kris moaned.

"Where do you want to be touched?" Adam teased kissing at his husbands neck.

Kris bit his lip, he had always been very shy in bed and was still learning how to ask for things without sounding to corny or stupid. The smaller man decided that words weren't really necessary and reached for Adam's larger freckled hand and guided it back up his thigh slowly and helped wrap the large palm around his slightly wet half-hard cock. Adam was staring down at Kris while he did this, smiling at how cute and coy he looked, he couldn't get enough of how adorable his husband was. With Adam's hand wrapped around Kris' cock he began pumping it very slowly causing Kris to writhe beneath him.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," Adam whispered in Kris ear before leaning back and gently running the tip of his wet tongue across his husbands lower lip.

Kris' mouth invited that tongue in and his hand weaving through Adam's black hair pulling his deeper into the kiss. Words could not describe how much he had missed this feeling of completeness over the past few months, but right now he didn't care, he had Adam right now and his brain couldn't focus on anything else.

"Your hand feels so good," Kris whispered when the kiss and broken loose. Adam twisted his hand quickly on the wet shaft causing a whimper to release from Kris' mouth. His hand was sliding a bit faster with the precome covering his palm.

"You're so wet for me," Adam moaned into Kris' ear.

Kris dug his nails gently into Adam's shoulder to warn that he was too close. Adam released Kris' cock from his grasp and began laying hot kisses on the smaller mans chest. Kris slid his fingers into his husbands hair holding his head with both hands. Adam began kissing lower and lower until his mouth was hovering mere centimeters above his husbands hard wet length. Adam opened his mouth and breathed hot breath onto the head causing Kris to shiver.

"Taste me baby, it's all for you," Kris moaned with his eyes closed and head back.

Adam looked up as if in slow motion to glance up at his husband, his bright blue eyes glistening in the candlelight of the bedroom. Then began to lean down and Kris let out a sharp gasp as Adam's tongue slowly circled on the head Kris' wet dick.

Kris had been trying to recreate the feeling of Adam's tongue on him for months, but nothing and i mean nothing came close to actually feeling it. Kris was so close, just the tiny flicks of Adam's tongue on his slit made him feel so close to climaxing, he held his breath and let out a low moan.

Suddenly Kris felt Adam pull away, and seconds later he heard his husband demanding something of him, harsh but beautiful.

"Show me what you do you did to yourself while I was away," Adam half moaned, "right now," Adam added beginning to kiss the inside of Kris' thighs not but a few inches from Kris' aching cock.

"Um...you want to see--?"

"I want to watch you touch yourself Kristopher, imagine I'm not here, touch yourself for me baby, just like you did while I was away," Adam groaned these words, just thinking about it was making Adam close to coming.

Kris liked the idea of Adam watching him, but it also made him a little self conscience, what if he looked stupid?

"You really want me too?" Kris asked.

"So badly Kristopher," Adam moaned sucking and nibbling on the fatty part of Kris' inner thigh causing Kris to bite down on his own lip.

"Hand me the lube baby," Kris whispered.

"Uh-uh, use this," Adam grabbed Kris' finger and fed it into Kris' own mouth making him suck on it wetting it up with his spit. "Mmm, yeah baby, use yourself."

When Adam finally pulled his hand away allowing Kris to put his finger out of his own mouth the digit was coated with a thick layer of spit.

"I'm going to close my eyes baby, to imagine you aren't here," Kris explained but really he was just worried that Adam would have an odd weirded out look and he didn't want to face the embarrassment.

Adam got up off the smaller man and walked around to the foot of the bed and sat down beginning to lightly stroke himself waiting for the show to start.

Kris was hesitant, he was starting to feel self coisience, he wasn't sure why. He had done this every night since Adam had left, hell sometimes twice a night, but the thought of the object of his desire, there, watching him, made his stomach do cartwheels. Kris forced his eyes closed and willed away his negative thoughts, trying his hardest to forget that Adam was sitting right there he went through his routine as if he were alone.

Reaching down he grabbed the base of his slightly hard shaft and began lightly pumping. "Mmm," Kris moaned.

Adam watching this began to do the same on his own semi hardness.

The wetness surrounding Kris' own hand was making it easier for his fist to pump a bit faster. Adam got harder in his own grasp knowing that the wetness Kris was working his cock with was for him, he was causing that wetness, there was no bigger turn on, so he thought. Until Kris placed a finger into his mouth and began licking making it wetter than even before and reached the finger down between his now wide spread legs and began lightly rubbing his tight warm opening. The spit was being spread around the hole making it slippery underneath his finger, Kris began grinding against it.

"Adam," Kris moaned uncontrollably.

Adam's grip on his length got tighter as his name was uttered, he could have blown right then, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, he didn't want this to end so soon.

"Mmm, baby I want you inside of me," Kris panted.

Adam licked his lips slowly continuing to tug as his cock. So Kris talks to himself while touching himself, and fuck his voice sounds so good.

Adam watched as Kris slid his soaking wet finger deep into himself earning a simultaneous low moan from both men, Kris from the sensation and Adam from the sight.

The older man stared as Kris' finger enter himself again and again, the younger mans toes curled and he made a look mixed with pleasure and pain. But the pain was not from his finger but more a pain filled with the yearning to be touched by someone other than himself.

"Adam please touch me," Kris moaned with half lidded eyes burning a hole into Adam sitting at the edge of the bed.

It took all the strength in Adam to not tackle his hot as fuck husband, "No, I want to watch you come for me."

Kris whined, Adam licked his lip as he continued tugging on himself.

"Come on Adam, you know you wish this was your cock, deep inside of me," Kris said in a hoarse voice grinning with half lidded eyes teasing Adam with his finger pushing deeper into his tight hole with every light thrust.

Adam groaned but still sat firmly on the edge of the bed tugging himself faster, the head of his cock bobbing out from outside his fist soaked with the precome that belonged to Kris, he deserved to have the precome that belonged to him thrusting into his tight hole.

Kris was realizing that Adam couldn't take it much longer and decided to keep on teasing him.

The younger man shut his eyes quickly and dramatically and began panting and moaning phrases like 'yeah right there, oh', and 'mmm yeah,' which he knew Adam could not resist.

"Kris," Adam panted still holding himself down.

Kris pulled his finger out of himself and spread his swollen aching hole opened wide with two fingers. He looked down at Adam sitting at the edge of the bed, and told him, "come here and fuck this, I want you deep inside me."

Adam suddenly became an animal, not being able to control himself he crawled naked across the bed and captured Kris' lips with his own as they taste each other hungrily. The make out was hot and heavy. Kris moaned with their lips crushed together. Adam groped for Kris' thighs and he dug his fingers into the small mans legs he spread them wider beneath him. Settled between Kristopher's legs Adam continued to kiss his hot husband, the second the older man pulled back Kris panted, "Fill me baby."

Adam's large palm circled around his precome covered cock and guided it toward Kris' tight opened hole. Kris whined and roled his hips when the tip came in light contact with his entrance. Adam gently kissed his husband on the lips, as he entered Kris slowly both men looked into each others eyes, so in love, so in lust.

Once Adam was halfway in Kris closed his eyes and his head threw back lightly as he exhaled deeply, he hadn't had his husband like this in so long and he had forgotten just how good it felt.

Both men knew how in love they both were and how beautiful the other person was. That is what they are, people, love has no gender and pleasure comes in all different shapes, sizes and ways. To Kris nothing compared to feeling this close to Adam, in all ways, Adam felt the exact same. As Adam looked down and into Kristopher's gorgeous brown eyes he couldn't help but feel so in love and wondered how the fuck he got so lucky.

Once Adam was all the way in he began thrusting hard but slow. Kris tossed his legs up around Adam's back and pulled him closer as his toes curled.

"Fuck, I missed you so much," Adam groaned as he pumped deeper into the tight entrance beneath him.

"I missed you too," Kris said with his eyes closed in a voice barely a whisper.

Adam was so close already, his body was trembling and his brow was covered in sweat. Kris felt a coarse of mind blowing pleasure shock him with every pump Adam was doing into his body, his breathing was beginning to quiver. The older man reached down and began tugging lightly on his husbands abandoned length.

Kris was whispering under his breath phrases like 'so deep, ah..deeper', 'fuck yes' and 'feels so good." Kris' body suddenly tightened as he came hard onto his husbands chest and some dripped into Adam's hand. Kris began breathing heavily as he relaxed against the pillows allowing Adam to finish with his body as he needed. Kris blindly reached down grabbing Adam's hand and began licking and sucking his own release off each of Adam's fingers.

Seeing this Adam's climax coursed through his entire body, his eyebrows drawn together, his mouth opened in a loud pleasure filled moan, his eyes shut tight as he rocked back and forth coming hard inside of Kris before pulling out and laying his head on the younger mans chest. Kris reached up and started running his fingers through Adam's messy black hair. Their breathing became in sync as they held each other. Adam wrapped his arms around his smaller husband and held him tightly kissing at his chest lazily with loving pecks.

Kris reached over with his other hand and clicked off the lamp light leaving them to lay in the darkness together. Kris never felt so happy than to have Adam back home with him, he had missed this sense of completion after holding each other after making love. Adam was drifting in and out of sleep but the last thing he remembered thinking was how lucky he was to have finally find the love he had been searching for for so long. Soon Adam was lightly snoring cuddled up against Kris' chest.

Kris reached up and slowly ran the smooth back of his hand across Adam's cheek, feeling his hot breath on his knuckles. "I love you," Kristopher confidently whispered to his husband before laying his head back on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
